Zan and Jayna (SV)
Zan and Jayna are super-powered admirers of the Blur who live in Metropolis. Early life The nature or origin of Zan and Jayna's powers is unknown, though it is possible that they inherited them from their father, who told them to always stay together because they are stronger as a team. Their father abandoned them the first time their powers were activated and Zan transformed into a pile of cubes and Jayna into an anteater. Since no one believed that Zan and Jayna were transfer students from Sweden, they lived on the streets their whole life. After school they didn't actually do anything rather than playing video games. Season Nine Zan and Jayna were two kids who idolized the Blur, but started to get him into trouble by making busts by themselves and leaving his mark without knowing better. Not to mention an e-mail, Facebook and Twitter accounts online. They obviously wanted to help, but ended up capturing a bunch of undercover narcotics police. After that, they go after a diamond thief. Zan turned into a sheet of ice to put the limo out of control, while Jayna became a cougar and scared the driver. Their plan worked, but they ended up taking out Metropolis' power. Back at Zan and Jayna's place, they found out that Jayna lost her phone at the power plant. Zan then received a call from Jayna's phone: they panicked under the belief that they were being tracked, so they planned to escape, but when they were about to activate their powers, they were knocked out by Clark (as the Blur). Clark took the twins to the Watchtower where Chloe Sullivan convinced them to back down from trying to help the Blur. Disguised as a ladybug, Jayna found out that the Blur was in even more political trouble and that it was their fault, so they decided to activate their powers and go help. To cover Lois and Clark from being seen, Zan turned into water vapor and Jayna turned into a dog to get Ray Sacks. When Lois fell, Zan brought her safely to the ground. Later, at their apartment, the Blur came to tell them that he was proud of them and that they did a good job, but also told them what the meaning of being a hero was truly all about and the responsibilities that came with it. Powers and Abilities * Limited Telepathy: Zan and Jayna share a telephathic link that makes either one sense when the other is in pain. * Shapeshifting: Both Zan and Jayna have to activate their powers by touching each other. When they do so, they say, "Powers activate." However, they can return to human form at will. When their powers activate or de-activate, there is a blinding purple light. ;Zan *'Elemental Mimicry': Zan has the ability to turn his body into any form of water (solid, liquid, gas). He first transforms into a sheet of ice, causing a speeding limo to sprint out of control. He later transforms into fog, hiding Clark Kent and Lois Lane on the Daily Planet rooftop from the crowds on the streets below. ;Jayna *'Animal Morphing': Jayna can shapeshift into animals and insects. She is shown transforming into a cougar (to attack the limo), a ladybug (to spy on Chloe and to fly back to Watchtower) and a dog (to subdue Ray Sacks). Category:Heroes Category:Smallville Active Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Smallville Heroes Category:Living Smallville Heroes Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Smallville Characters Category:Smallville Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Living Vigilantes Category:Living Smallville Vigilantes Category:Smallville Vigilantes